Just Like Mom and Dad
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: READ iAm Keeping a Secret FIRST! My name is Jennette Sophie Benson and my parents are Freddie and Sam Benson. I have a secret. Carlton...Carly and Gibby's son...and I found out we like each other. And we've been hiding it from everyone ever since.
1. 8 years old

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so only 2 or 3 people reviewed to tell me to write about Jennette and Carlton, but Thanks SO much to thoses who did. This is the first chapter, and it's just to get the story going. I've already written 3 and a half chapters for it and so far each chapter skips a few years (because it's hard to write about little kids like this) and once they get older I'll probably slow it down and spend more time on each thing. Also this chapter is kind of short, but sweet. :) The next one is going to be quite a bit longer. **

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own iCarly, but technically this is hardly iCarly anymore...let's change this. I don't own Freddie, Sam, Carly, Gibby, Griffin, Spencer, or Mrs. B. I think that's everyone? I do however, own Jennette, Nathan, Carlton, and Olivia.**

***IMPORTANT! YOU HAVE TO READ iAM KEEPING A SECRET FIRST! AT THE VERY LEAST READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF IT! OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE SOOOOOO LOST!***

**Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

_**Just Like Mom and Dad**_ (Thanks to randomness101-SEDDIE FAN for the title!)

**Chapter 1: 8 years old**

My name is Jennette Sophie Benson and I'm 8 years old.

My life is a lot different from most 8 year olds. First, I have a twin brother, his name is Nathan. Second, my parents are former iCarly stars, Freddie and Sam Benson, who were just married last year. And third, I have a secret. Me and Carlton, (aka Auntie Carly and Uncle Gibby's son) don't really hate each other. Last year, at Mom and Daddy's wedding, we found out we liked each other. As in like like. And we've been hiding it ever since. My daddy said I can't date until I'm 30 and if everyone found out Carl and I liked each other, we would probably never be left alone together and it would just be awkward with people watching when I hugged him and stuff.

So we act like we hate each other. Which gets harder everyday.

Today is my 8th birthday. And, well, yeah that means it's Nathan's birthday too, but I'm way more important that he is! We had a big party in our apartment.

Mommy, Daddy, Nathan, and me live in the same place where the iCarly studio was and where Uncle Spencer and Auntie Carly lived a few years ago. My room is Carly's old room, which still looks awesome because of Uncle Spencer burning down the old one. Nathan lives in the room Mom and Daddy stayed in when they lived here. It used to be the iCarly studio. And Mommy and Daddy now stay in the bedroom downstairs.

Grandma lives across the hall still. *shivers* Nathan and I run by whenever we leave the apartment.

Auntie Carly, Uncle Gibby, and Carl live down the hall in 8-E. Oh and while I'm thinking of it, they aren't actually related to me, they're just Mommy and Daddy's best friends, so Me and Carl are NOT related okay. Because that would be wrong.

Anyway, we had a big Party. Nathan invited Carlton. (Phew!) So I decided to be nice and invite Olivia, this girl he likes. She loves pee-wee babies. I guess her daddy likes them too because Mommy is always making jokes about it.

After we ate cake and ice cream, the 4 of us kids went up to Nathan's room to play with our new toys. Nathan and Olivia ran up fast, ahead of Carlton and I.

I was almost to the room when Carlton spoke.

"Jenny. Wait.", he said.

I stopped and glanced around quickly. He could only call me that when we were absolutely alone. Carl walked over and took my hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I shot Carl a small smile, something he rarely sees when were acting like we hate each other. He smiled back and we walked to Nathan's room holding hands. Just before we reached it, Carl kissed my cheek and dropped my hand. Then he yelled out.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

I caught on quickly. "Uh, yeah, actually it does! So get outta my face Carltoon!"

Nathan quickly jumped in. "Guys! It's my birthday too! Can't you guys stop fighting for once!"

"Hmmm, No.", I said.

"Never!", shouted Carl, a bit too obviously.

I resisted shaking my head. We quieted down and played with Nathan and Olivia.

I snuck glances at Carl. His straight brown hair, which wasn't as dark as mine, was cut short so I could see his chocolatey brown eyes. He caught me staring and winked.

Only 22 more years until we can date!

Ugh...this is going to be a looooonnnng wait!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to follow this story so you can see the updates! :) And Now...  
****I will post chapter 2 on Saturday...OR when I get 10 reviews. So it's up to you guys. REVIEW please!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	2. 11 Years Old

**A/N: Hey People of Earth, Mars, and Jupiter! And the other planets! Is everyone excited for iSam's Mom tonight! I am! I'm extremely hyper right now! I had caffeine today! Whoooooo! Enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, why would I be posting this story here? It would be the iCarly spin off that would air in about 10 years! I do own all the people who you have never seen appear on iCarly before! Yay! AT least I own SOMETHING!**

* * *

_**Just Like Mom and Dad**_

**Chapter 2: 11 years ol****d**

It was 2 weeks after we began our first year at Ridgeway Junior High. Nathan and I had absolutely no classes together. (Two children of Sam Puckett in the same class? We'd never be together at school. I don't blame them.)

Carl was in all of my classes but one. I was really happy about that. We didn't know anyone else in the classes so we were able to sit next to each other and we could act like friends, rather than enemies, for once.

The worst part of starting Junior High so far, was the day my parents sat down Nathan and I to "talk" to us. Ugh... I don't even want to think about it. But now that we were getting older, Carl and I could probably even go out soon. That scared me a bit. Carl and I couldn't just tell everyone now. They would still freak if they knew we've had something going on since we were 7. Plus, I wasn't even sure if We were ready to start a real relationship. Who knew getting older could complicate things so much?

Carl and I headed off to the Cafeteria to meet Olivia and Nathan for lunch. Olivia was actually one of my best friends now (Well, the only one anyone knows about, anyway.)

As usual Carl and I started fighting. But this time Carl went to far.

He shouted all sorts of remarks and comments that were WAY to brave. Things that there was no way I normally would let slide. I had to beat him up now. It was either that or our cover would be blown. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about what I was doing.

"You are going to pay, Gibson!", I screamed.

I charged at him and his face was one of shock and fear. I knocked him to the ground. I brought my fists into his face over and over, focusing only on his chocolate brown eyes. His eyes showed pain. And not just physical pain, but emotional too. He couldn't believe I was doing this to him.

Finally, I felt someone yank me off of him and quickly realized it was Nathan. I glanced over at Carlton. My heart broke. His face was a bloody mess. His nose was definitely broken. But the look he gave me, as he walked away, what what hurt most of all. Most people probably thought he was crying from the pain. I knew the real reason.

I had broken his heart, too.

* * *

I didn't see Carl for the rest of school and I felt awful.

Nathan and I got home and as soon as I walked in the door I heard my name.

"Jennette.", I heard my Dad say and I looked up from the floor to find him and Mom staring at me from the couch. They sent Nathan to his room.

"Jennette, why did you beat up Carlton?", my dad asked.

"I-I dun-nno", I mumbled pitifully, close to tears.

"Jen, you do realize we will have to ground you right? No leaving your room except for school and meals, for two weeks.", Dad continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Go on up now, I'll be up in a minute to see you.", said my mom, speaking for the first time.

I went up to my room and used the trampoline to jump into my bed.

I heard my Mom come in the door.

"Jenny?"

"Don't call me that!", It reminded me even more of Carl.

"What? Well, okay. Jennette, can I ask you something? And if you don't want me too, I won't tell anyone, not even your Dad."

"What?"

"Do you like Carl?"

"Ermmm, yes.", I admitted. She still doesn't know anything about the secret, just that I like him.

Mom came over to the bed and gave me a huge hug.

"You know, when I was your age, I beat up the boy I liked all the time."

"And did he hate you forever?"

"Not forever."

Now I was interested. "Well, what happened?"

"I married him when you were 7.", she said and smirked at me.

I smiled. "Okay. Don't tell ANYONE that I like Carl! I think I'll go to bed."

"Goodnight."

The moment she left the room I pulled out the PearPhone my dad had bought me for Junior High.

I brought up messaging. I clicked new message and scrolled down to "Carl 3"

**To: Carl 3**

**Carl...?**

I hit send.

**From: Carl 3**

**Jennette. :/  
**

**To: Carl 3**

**Can you talk on the phone?**

A moment later, Carl called me and I picked up.

"Hello.", I said nervously.

"What, Jen?"

"I'm sorry, okay? You know I didn't mean it!"

"Do I? Because it sure feels like you meant it!"

"Carl, if I hadn't done that it would have been really suspicious!"

"I suppose. But seriously, you broke my nose! Did you really have to go that far?"

I was silent.

"Jenny, if were going to make this work, we need to let up on the hating each other and fighting."

"I know. Oh and by the way, My mom knows that I like you. She swears she won't tell anyone and she doesn't know you like me back or about the secret."

"Alright, that's fine."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I can't stay mad at you. Sweet dreams, Jenny."

"Good night, Carl."

And I hung up and went to bed. That was a close one!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! We had a very weird and OOC Mother-Daughter moment, you know, considering the mother was Sam Puckett. The next chapter will be up in the next few days. I'm actually almost done writing the story, so if you want me to update faster... REVIEW!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	3. 13 Years Old

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated! I already have up to chapter 9 written but I haven't had the chance to log on and upload! So today, be happy! I will be uploading 3 chapters today! So enjoy and PLEASE be sure to review! :)**

**Note: I've also been writing some one-shots that I need to get around to typing and then they'll be up too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own, and nothing more. The nothing more includes Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban, which is a song that I love! If you don't know it check it out!**

* * *

_**Just Like Mom and Dad**_

_**Chapter 3: 13 Years Old**_

Carl and I had been slowly easing up on our bickering and have actually stopped physically fighting completely. We were going into 8th grade in Junior High and things were actually going pretty well.

We're all officially teenagers now. Carl and I decided we were ready for a relationship with each other. Were still going to keep it a secret though. If my Dad knew, he might go all crazy like Grandma. And Aunt Carly would flip out! She hates secrets! Mom and Dad have told me too many times about how their own relationship was a secret.

I met Carl out on the fire escape of floor 8, like we planned. I found it kind of weird, knowing that my parents shared their first kiss out here at 15 years old.

As soon as I stepped out, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I took in his scent. Then finally, we released each other from the hug.

Carl had set up a blanket on the floor of the fire escape and he quickly dragged me over to it. He sat down and I slowly lowered myself so that I was in his lap. His arms went around me.

"So, Jennette?", he began.

"Yeah?", I said looking up at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Even if it is a secret?"

I quickly smiled and nodded.

"Carl, hold on a second."

I got off of his lap and sat next to him. He turned towards me in confusion and I captured his lips with mine. We hadn't actually kissed on the lips since that peck when we were 7.

Carl was confused at first, but then started kissing back enthusiastically. We stayed kissing for a good 7-8 seconds.

We pulled away and Carl smiled. He put his arms around me again so I could sit in his lap. He sighed happily. We stayed there together for a little while watching the stars and staring at each other. Finally, we were sure our parents would be wondering where we were, so we ran back into our apartments.

I ran up to bed quickly, before they noticed I was still up. As I was falling asleep, my phone vibrated under the pillow. I grabbed it out.

**One New Message From: Carl 3**

**Goodnight, baby. ;)**

I couldn't help but laugh at him. If he had said that 7 years ago, I would have murdered him. But this was today, so I sent back:

**To: Carl 3**

**Night nub. 3**

*Fanfiction won't enter my break line right here!*

**A/N: Next chapter up in 5 minutes! :) Review!**

**~coketree20**


	4. 14 Years Old

**Just Like Mom and Dad**

**Chapter 4: 14 Years Old**

We began our year as Freshman just a few weeks ago at Ridgeway High School. It was really weird in this one class, which was taught by this psycho lady who loved bagpipes, Ms. Briggs. She always stares at me, as if expecting to find something wrong. She must have known my Mom. I laughed at that thought. Lucky for me, I happened to inherit my dad's brains.

Mr. Howard (Who I swear has something going on with Briggs) is extremely odd towards Carl. He always says, "And don't you even think about removing that shirt Mr. Gibson!". I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean and I don't think Carl really does either. Then there was the day that Carl was attacked when the teachers realized that his mother was Carly Shay and that she married Gibby. Maybe we should transfer schools...

Anyway, the freshman dance was coming up soon. I had just heard about it today and knew that Carl and I had to talk right away. Just after the bell rang and everyone was in class, I grabbed him and yanked him into a Janitor's Closet.

"Oh memories...", he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up nub, this is serious!"

"Alright, what's up?"

"What are we going to do about the freshman dance coming up?"

"Well, obviously you mean that we can't go together...so I guess we'll just accept who ever asks us and if no one asks we go alone?"

"Okay. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, just as long as he treats you nicely and if I find out otherwise...", Carl began to shake with anger.

"Alright, it's fine with me too, but if this girl gets too close to my boy, I'm going to have to break her nose."

"Haha, okay. So now that that's all settled...?", Carl asked hopefully.

"Oh alright.", I gave in. He picked me up (Puberty was good to Carl and he was now taller than me by quite a bit) and brought his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and moist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed softly.

Finally, we pulled away, realizing how late we were for class, and ran off.

* * *

The day of the dance, Carl was asked. By none other than Olivia! My supposed best friend!

I was ready to kill. But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't blow the secret now.

The rest of the day passed and no one asked me out. I guess I was going alone. I felt a pang in my heart as I thought that.

I got home and found that Nathan was moping around.

"Why did Olivia ask Carl!", he sobbed. As he said it, I realized I was feeling the same way he was acting, on the inside.

I made up my reason to be sad. "I don't have a date."

"Well...maybe we could go together?"

"Ew! Dude, you're my brother!"

"Not like that! I mean, some people go as friends, right? We could go as twins.", he finished smiling at me.

Unfortunately, I was desperate not to be alone at the dance.

"Alright, Nathan. You've got yourself a deal."

And with that we both went up to our rooms to get ready for the dance. I had on my short, but not to short, cream colored dress with pastel polka dots on it, and black lining. Then I had on high heels, that I could barely walk in but, if an opportunity presented itself, I would be able to reach Carl.

Nathan and I met downstairs and then Dad drove us to the dance. He was overjoyed that we didn't have dates, and I'm not sure if it was because of the fact that he never had a date to dances or if he just didn't want to have to meet our dates and everything yet.

We walked into the gym. Across the room, I spotted Olivia with her arms around Carl. I took a deep breath and willed myself to forget they were even here. It hurt to much to see her with my boyfriend. Especially, tonight. Tonight was our 1 year anniversary and we hadn't even thought to celebrate it or anything.

Everyone else danced, while Nathan and I watched Carl and Olivia from over by the snack table. She wasn't being too touchy with him, but I couldn't see his expression to know what was really going on.

They got closer to us without realizing it. And that's when it happened. That's when they kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Good thing the next chapter will be up in like 2 minutes! Review Pwease!**

**~coketree20**


	5. 14 Years Old continued

Chapter 5: 14 Years Old Part 2

"That's when they kissed."

* * *

I felt my heart stop. Nathan was in the bathroom. I sat there, mouth wide open. Carl pulled away from her and glanced at me. The tears already fell from my eyes. His eyes locked with mine.

Before I knew it, I was running from the gym, tears streaming down my face. I had almost made it out when...

"Jennette! What's going on?" Crud.

It was Nathan. What else could I do? I never cry, he would never accept any other excuse I gave him.

"Carl and Olivia kissed.", I said, though it came out as a whisper.

His face dropped and then turned quickly to a look of confusion.

"Why do you care? Nothing ever makes you cry. Unless...OH MY GOD! You like Carl!"

"Keep it down diphthong!" I motioned for him to come with me. We exited the gym and sat on the curb and I told him everything. The whole secret, our dance plans, everything from that day when we were 7, until now.

He just sat there and listened to every word.

After I finished, he said,"Oh, Jen. I'm sorry." and hugged me. Normally, I would knock him off right away but I needed him right now.

"You know y-you can't say anything about t-this right?", I said sniffling.

"Yeah, I know. You want me to go beat Carl up for you, sis?", he asked with a smirk.

"No, but if you could distract Olivia, that would be great. I need to talk to him.", I responded, a bit shakily.

We walked back inside and I watched as Olivia was distracted by Nathan. Then I quickly grabbed Carl and dragged him into the hall outside the gym.

I took a deep breath. "Explain.", I breathed out, keeping my eyes shut tight, trying to hold back tears.

"She kissed me.", I felt like he had just stabbed me in the heart. "And I was so surprised it took me a minute to realize what was happening and shove her off. Then I saw the look in your eyes and your tears. I-I felt terrible. I told Olivia I liked someone else. But that wasn't true.", he paused and I opened my eyes. So he didn't like me. This night just gets worse.

"I don't like someone else. I-I love someone else. Jenny... I love you."

I felt a smile spread across my face. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him hesitantly move his arms around me.

"I forgive you, Carl. But I swear, if this ever happens again, I'm not going to be so nice."

He pulled back from me a little and leaned down to capture my lips with his. The kiss started off soft and sweet and slowly became more passionate then ever before. He sucked in my bottom lip and I let out a small moan. I licked around the contours of his lips, begging him for entrance to his mouth. He gladly accepted, and soon our tongues were battling each other for control. Suddenly, I realized I had to breathe. I pulled back and simply hugged Carl. That had felt so right.

As we stood in the silence, our arms wrapped around each other, I heard the song playing through the speakers. It perfectly described us.

"May I have this dance?", Carl said, thinking the same thing I was. I smiled in response and we began to dance outside of the dance.

_Well, I know there's a reason_  
_And I know there's a rhyme_  
_We were meant to be together_  
_And that's why_

_We can roll with the punches_  
_We can stroll hand in hand_  
_And when I say it's forever_  
_You understand_

_That you're always in my heart_  
_You're always on my mind_  
_But when it all becomes too much_  
_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one_  
_That comes close to you_  
_Could ever take your place_  
_'Cause only you can love me this way_

_I could have turned a different corner_  
_I could have gone another place_  
_Then I'd of never had this feeling_  
_That I feel today, yeah_

_And you're always in my heart_  
_Always on my mind_  
_When it all becomes too much_  
_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one_  
_That comes close to you_  
_Could ever take your place_  
_'Cause only you can love me this way_  
_Ooh_

_And you're always in my heart_  
_You're always on my mind_  
_And when it all becomes too much_  
_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one_  
_That comes close to you_  
_Could ever take your place_  
_'Cause only you can love me this way_  
_Ooh_

_Only you can love me this way_

We finished dancing and I smiled up at Carl. "I love you.", I said to him for the first time and it felt so good to say it.

He smiled too, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too."

Nathan came running out. "You guys look adorable and everything right now but Olivia is coming!"

Carl shot me a look as I ran away from him. I nodded and then stood by Nathan, when Olivia came running out of the gym.

"Oh there you guys are! Come on! You're missing all the fun!"

We ran inside together. Finally things were okay again.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized the disclaimer from chapter 3 actually goes in this chapter. Whoops! That's all for today, I'll try to find time to update soon. Hope you enjoyed and review!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	6. 16 Years Old

**A/N: I just noticed the chapter is pretty short...Oh well. I think the next one is longer but I'll have to check. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Please review! (You can now review anoynmusly if you don't have an account! Yay for you guys!)**

**Disclaimer: You know good and well what I own and what I don't, so quit bugging me about it!**

* * *

_**Just Like Mom and Dad**_

_**Chapter 6: 16 Years Old**_

Junior year. Today was the 3 year anniversary of the day Carl and I officially started going out. We couldn't really celebrate, because people would see us together and our parents would wonder where we were. Nathan had been a big help on covering for me lately, but he couldn't help me THAT much.

Olivia happened to invite us over. We took the opportunity, because it was really the only chance we'd get to be together and it not be suspicious.

Things at Olivia's were definitely awkward. Nathan and her had been dating for 2 weeks and were still in the "honeymoon phase" as I called it. They were constantly next to each other and holding hands and kissing ever chance they got. I knew Nathan loved it. He'd been crushing on her for so long. Luckily, Olivia's dad, Griffin, had walked into the room and I knew they wouldn't try anything while he was there.

Nathan just thinks he's a tough guy, as he appears on the outside, but Carl told me that his mom had dated Olivia's dad, but she had dumped him because he was obsessed with Pee-Wee babies. Somehow, I don't think he likes Carlton very much.

Anyway, Olivia's parents left for the grocery store and Nathan and Olivia decided to go for a walk. Carl and I told them we wouldn't kill each other and Nathan winked at me and then glared at Carl before disappearing out the door. Always the overprotective little brother. (Yeah! I'm 3 minutes older than him!)

Carl turned towards me.

"Happy Anniversary, Jenny.", he said with a smile.

My lips were on his in an instant, pushing him flat to the floor from his former sitting position. We kissed passionately for who knows how long. Suddenly, I heard the door open and knew Nathan and Olivia were back. I checked the clock. It had already been 15 minutes.

I quickly sat back into my normal position and Carl took his as well. We tried to get our breathing back to normal, but I'm sure it still sounded winded the next time we spoke.

Later that day after we had gotten home, Carl and I resorted to texting.

**To Carl 3:**

**Hey sweetie. ;)  
**

**From Carl 3:**

**Hey baby :)  
**

**To Carl 3:**

**I love you... :)  
**

**From Carl 3:**

**I love you too! How long are we planning on keeping 'the secret'?  
**

**To Carl 3:**

**Idk. I mean, it seems kind of late to tell people now, right?  
**

**From Carl 3:**

**Yeah, I guess you're right. Sweet dreams. Happy 3 year! I love you!**

**To Carl 3: **

**When am I not? lol. Sweet dreams. I love you too!  
**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Review please! It motivates me to put up the next chapter a LOT sooner! Love you guys!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	7. My Ranting Author's Note :

Okay, so the anonymous reviewer, "Tima", has stated in a review that I have stolen my story idea from iMaximumPuckett's story, iAm the Spawn of Seddie.

I am VERY upset about this. Firstly, I did not steal it, my story is nothing like that one. I would know. I follow that story, and it's one of my favorites.

Secondly, if you really think I stole it, I would like to know WHAT you think I stole. The only thing that is the same that I can think of is that the daughter's name is Jennette. Newsflash to Tima! Jennette happens to be the name of the actor who plays Sam Puckett on iCarly. Many stories use this name. It's not "stealing". So don't just review and say "Uh you kind of stole iMaximumPuckett's story iAm The Spawn of Seddie", without even explaining it. Because then I turn into evil me, and post a monster author's note chapter, which I don't like to do.

Especially, when I get frustrated because I can't PM you about it, because you don't have an account.

So, I feel I have to explain that when I say reviewing motivates me, I mean positive reviews, or at the very least constructive criticism. Not unexplained accusations.

And after all this ranting and anger, I would like to thank Cookie VanDeKamp, Kpfan74291, randomness101- SEDDIE FAN, and SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me for reviewing, nicely! You guys are awesome! I love you guys! Thank you SO much!

The next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow, because I owe it to those who truly enjoy my stories.

Sorry about this whole thing. :)

~coketree20/Kaylee


	8. 17 Years Old

**A/N: Hey Peeps! I'm sorry about my ranting author's note yesterday, I was just really upset about what that reviewer said. I mean, the first time I ever allow anonymous reviews, and THAT is what I get. It wasn't exactly heartwarming.**

**Anyway, I promised all you awesome people out there who like my story that I would update today! So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Check another chapter, I'm to lazy too repeat.**

**NOTE: This story is now rated T because of someone saying a not very nice word in this chapter and for future stuff that I have yet to write! You have been warned!**

* * *

_**Just Like Mom and Dad**_

_**Chapter 7: 17 Years Old**_

Carl and I had been less... careful lately. Every time we were alone, we pounced on each other, desperate to just kiss forever. We had been sitting on my couch when Nathan and Olivia left for their date and my parents were out for the day.

The door closed behind them and I jumped into Carl's lap. We began making out almost immediately. We were so lost in it, I suppose we never thought to lock the door or anything like that.

Unknown to us, the door opened.

We broke apart when we heard a simultaneous crash and someone shriek "Holy Chiz!".

I looked up guiltily to find my Mom staring wide-eyed and my Dad passed out on the floor.

"Um...I'm just going to go grab your parents, Carlton and then we can wake Frednub up and discuss this.", my Mom said awkwardly.

I held my breath. This was it. The jig was up. Our secret was blown. We had to explain truthfully or suffer even worse consequences.

My mom came back and dragged my Dad to the couch, where he woke up and eyed Carl and I wearily. A moment later Carlton's parents entered the room. You could practically reach out and feel the awkward.

Carl gently took my hand and I began to explain.

"Alright. When we were 7...", Auntie Carly interrupted.

"7! This goes back that far!", she paled.

"Please just let me explain", I said calmly.

No one protested, so I continued.

"We were 7, it was at Mom and Dad's wedding we found out we liked each other. We kept up the act of hating each other. At 13, we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. At 14, we had a big dance conflict where Olivia kissed him, but in the end he told me he loved me. Our relationships just gotten stronger everyday.", I felt Carl squeeze my hand, "We just didn't know how to tell everyone. Nathan knows."

I finished and glanced around. Mom was actually smiling at me. It was a little weird. Dad gave a sort of "Oh, that's all?" face. Uncle Gibby looked totally confused. Aunt Carly, however, looked absolutely furious.

"You.", she said looking at me. "You did this to my son! You made him think he was in love with you. Sneaking around behind my back! Well, like Mother like Daughter, huh!"

My mom leaped up all the sudden. "Leave the past out of this! How can you not see that these two are in love!"

"There only 17! They don't know what love is!"

"Hmm. If I remember correctly, you fell for Gibby at 17 and had his son at 19!

"That little slut **( That right there, would be the word.) **better be on the pill! If she gets pregnant, my boy will have NOTHING do with it!"

That was it. I jumped up, pulling Carl with me.

"Why do you think we didn't want to tell you guys!", I screamed.

And with that, I ran out of the apartment and to the fire escape, Carl following close behind me.

I felt tears running down my face. I hadn't realized how much I had wanted them to be okay with it.

Carl pulled me against his chest and I sobbed into it.

"I-I lov-ve y-you...", I stuttered out.

"I love you too, Jenny."

I held on tight to him when suddenly my mom appeared on the fire escape with us.

"Did you guys really think I wouldn't know where this place was?", she said, smirking.

She saw my crying. "Carly- she'll come around, eventually."

She watched us for a few minutes as we continued to hold each other close.

"Carl, you really need to go home. But you may not see Jen for a while. I'll leave you two alone."

He wiped away the last of my tears. Then leaned my head up for a long, passionate kiss, that would hopefully help us survive the time apart.

"I love you more than anything, Carl. Don't forget about me."

"How could I ever forget the love of my life and my dream girl?", he replied incredulously. "I love you too, Jenny."

He gave me one final hug before disappearing behind the corner.

I dragged myself back into my apartment and into bed. I didn't how I could possibly survive.

* * *

**A/N: I know depressing, right? Sorry about that and the cliffhanger. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so you won't have to wait to long. Review please! (And if Tima is out there...nevermind. I have nothing nice to say, so I won't say anything at all.)**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	9. 17 Years Old Continued

**A/N: Hola! Thank you SO much to those of you who have been reviewing! You all rock! Here's the next chapter of Just Like Mom and Dad. This is going to be weird because there is actually not any of Jennette's POV in this chapter. Here I present to you, Sam and Carl! Note: If you haven't read iAm Keeping A Secret, you will be confused. This is your warning! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

_**

* * *

**_

Just Like Mom and Dad

_**Chapter 8: 17 Years Old Continued**_

_**SAM'S POV! **_

I laid in my bed that night, with Freddie's arm wrapped around me, pulling me close to him. All of this with Jen and Carlton was bringing back memories. Memories I had tried desperately to forget, and now my daughter was going through the exact same thing.

"I refuse to believe that you two actually love each other! I do admit, Sam, you are a much better actress than I thought. I can see why Freddie has fallen into your trap. Even if it was true, you are only 17! You can't possibly know what love is!", Mrs. Benson had screamed at me.

Coming back to reality, I was crying, just as bad as I had that day. The way I had felt, I never wanted this to happen to Jennette. And the things Carly said about her. I guess now I know how Carly really felt about Freddie and I's lives.

Freddie had woken up, having heard my sobs.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Shhh...it's going to be okay.", he said as he hugged me as close as possible.

"Jennette. It's almost exactly what your mom said to me. I know exactly how she's feeling right now. This is such a freaking mess, Freddie."

He continued to hug me until I stopped crying.

"It's going to be okay. Jen is a strong girl, just like her mother. She's going to be okay. We'll help her anyway we can. Right now, though, we really should go to sleep."

I nodded and gave Freddie a kiss goodnight before finally falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**CARL'S POV!**_

I rolled over in my sleep and woke up suddenly. I glanced around my perfectly clean, generic bedroom. There was hardly a sign I had been living here the past 17 years. Mom just couldn't have me messing up the perfect appearance of her nice clean house. Mom just couldn't have any part of her life not be perfect.

I thought about the events of earlier. I already missed Jenny. I longed to have her in my arms. I didn't know what I was going to do.

My bedroom door was locked from the outside, meaning I wouldn't be able to escape this room tonight. I sighed and rolled over again. I reached over and grabbed my phone and texted Jenny.

'You awake?'

'mhmm'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

'My mom will probably take my phone away tomorrow.'

'okay. God, I already miss you so much.'

'I know, me to. I'm gotta go. I love you more than life itself. 3'

':) I love you more than that. ;) lol. Bye.'

I sighed and put my phone down. Suddenly I was determined to get out of this room. I grabbed the bobbypin that Jen made me carry from my pocket. "You never know when you need to pick a lock, Carl!", her voice echoed in my brain. I stuffed my hand through the doggy door Mom had installed and reached up to the lock on my door. It really does pay to have Jennette as a girlfriend. I escaped my room. I grabbed a bunch of things I'd need to survive away from home for a while. I walked out the front door of my apartment.

I knocked on the Benson's door. No one answered. Suddenly, I heard 2 doors open at the same time. One of them was the one across from the Benson's. The other was my Mom, realizing I was gone.

The older women grabbed me by the arm, tugged me inside, and sat me on the couch.

I was both relieved and a bit scared. Who was this woman? She looked familiar.

"So I hear you're dating my granddaughter.", she said, finally speaking.

"You're Mr. Freddie's mom.", I said with realization.

"Yes. You may call me Marissa."

"Okay Marissa. How did you know about Jennette and me?"

"I heard Carly screaming at her yesterday. It brought back terrible memories of me screaming at Sam the same way. I remember how Sam had started crying and sobbing and Freddie had carried her out of this apartment. And he moved out too. They were just the same age as you two."

"Wow.", I said in awe that we were so much like Jen's parents.

"Yes. I can only imagine how badly Jennette must be feeling right now. I said a lot of things to Sam, but I certainly didn't call her anything obscene like Carly did."

"You mean slut?", I questioned not knowing exactly what she as talking about.

"Don't say things like that, those are potty words!", she shouted suddenly.

"I apologize. I'm not used to children much anymore.", she said quickly.

"So what happened?", I asked curiously.

"They got engaged behind my back. Then I came to their graduation and found out that Sam was pregnant. I apologized. These would be my only grandchildren. How could I just disown the family I worked so hard to have? Carly will come around eventually. Do you love Jenny?"

I was at a loss for words. Then I abruptly answered, "More than anything."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"It would be the happiest day of my life."

"Then go. Get to a ring shop right now. I'll even pay for it. I feel so guilty about what happened with Sam and Freddie, I'd be honored to pay for Jen's ring."

I smiled. This woman really wasn't as bad as everyone said. I took the money and ran from Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, well that was an odd chapter. XD I hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, the next chapter probably won't be up until next weekend because I'm going to be busy with school all week, and I've only written up to half of chapter 10 so far. I need to get ahead of where you guys are reading if I am going to keep posting to fast! So I aplogize for the wait in advance and hope to have the next chapter up either Friday night, or Saturday sometime. Please Review!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	10. 17 going on 18

**A/N: Today is the day! It's update day! Yay! Here is Chapter 9 of Just Like Mom and Dad, please read and review! Also, be sure to check out all the new one-shots I just uploaded today as well!**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Plus I also don't own the awesomest song ever! Stronger by Jennette McCurdy!**

**Oh, and by the way, were back to Jennette's POV again.**

* * *

Chapter 9: 17 going on 18

I sat in my room, missing Carl. I had been moping for the past few days. I heard that Carl had run away from his family. I couldn't help but wonder if he would even bother to come back for me.

I was basically in a deep state of depression. I hadn't let my room since the first night and I refused to go to school.

My mom brought in my food 3 times a day, always singing a song under her breath.

"Right now it feels like the end of the world, all your battles are lost, you've been cheated, mistreated. Just when you think that you can't go on any longer, hold on a little bit longer, trust me, you'll see, you'll be so much stronger..."

I knew she was right, but a part of me I had had since I was 7, was gone and I didn't remember how to function without it.

Then one day, I heard my phone vibrate. I didn't even flinch. Carl hadn't texted me in days, why would he now? The phone vibrated again. I sighed and grabbed it.

From Carl 3:

Open your bedroom door.

Jenny? Come on open it!

I walked over to the door, a confused look on my face. I opened it. My jaw dropped.

He was there. Carl. He was down on one knee, outside my bedroom door. In his hand was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I heard myself gasp.

He smiled. That beautiful, adorable smile I had missed.

"Jenny, I love you so so much." I was holding my breath now. "Will you marry me?"

Time stopped. For a moment I was frozen, completely shocked. Then I snapped back to what was happening. I smiled as the tears made there way down my face.

"Yes.", I choked out.

Then he stood and placed the ring on my finger. I jumped into his arms. He held me so tight, I knew he had missed me like crazy.

Suddenly, I saw 3 heads peek around the corner. Nathan had a huge smile on his face. I let go of Carl, and Nathan walked over and said, "Welcome to the family, bro."

My mom rushed over and hugged me. "I told you he'd marry you.", she said jokingly.

My dad walked over and gave Carl a hug. "Welcome to the family."

Then Carl came back I've to me and took my hand. "I-I have to leave now.", he whispered. "I can't go back to my parents. I've been staying with your grandmother that past few days."

I was ready to cry, but my dad spoke up suddenly. "You can live here with us. Just as long as certain, um... Things... don't go on with my daughter." He stared off into space as if he was thinking about something.

I perked up. "Really, Dad? Oh, thank you!", I said, attacking him in a hug.

My parents and Nathan left us alone for a bit and the moment they left, I resumed hugging Carl. We then pulled back to kiss for the first time since that horrible night.

'Wow.', I thought. 'I'm going to be Mrs. Jennette Gibson.'

I smiled against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A happy ending to a chapter! That's new! Please review!**

**~coketree20**


	11. 18 Years Old

**A/N: Whoops! I'm sorry! I just meant a happy ending to the last chapter, not the story! We have one more chapter after this one and then the epilogue! Please read and review! :)**

**Also...I'm 95% sure that this is the longest chapter I've ever written...so YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You still don't get it? Wow...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: 18 Years Old **_

Today was the day.

Carl and I were running away to Vegas. We had both turned 18 in the last few weeks, and we wanted, more than anything, to finally be married to each other. Then Carl's mom could do absolutely nothing about it.

We went to a drive thru marriage chapel. As we drove away, I smiled down at my ring and marriage certificate. Mrs. Jennette Sophie Gibson. Wow.

It felt so strange. Obviously, everyone would know now. Olivia would probably be offended that I got married with out telling her. She might be mad at Nathan too for not telling her that he knew.

My boyf...my husband, drove us to a hotel on the way back to Seattle. For the first time, we got a room with only one bed, guilt free. I laid beside Carl, his arm draped over me, pulling me to his chest. I knew he was asleep but I couldn't help whisper, "I love you, Carl." To my surprise he held me tighter. I sighed, so happy about this right now. He was mine. Forever and always. I kissed his cheek lightly before finally falling asleep in his arms. 

* * *

The next morning we continued our ride back home. As we walked into Bushwell, Carl surprised me by approaching the old man with the giant wart behind the counter.

"Do you have any apartments available on the 8th Floor?"

The man looked skeptical at first. Then he noticed our wedding rings.

"8B became recently unoccupied. The rents decent. And it's fully furnished."

"We'll take it." Carl said as he handed the man a large down payment straight out of his wallet.

The old man smiled and his face twisted oddly as if this was a foreign action for him.

"Enjoy living at Bushwell Plaza!"

We got into the elevator before I started to freak out. Carl bought us an apartment, right down the hall from my family! I was actually really excited.

It was so odd to wrap my head around it. Carl and I were married. We would be living together. And most people who know us, didn't even know we liked each other!

The moment the elevator opened, I drew in a shaky breath. Carl's mom, my now mother-in-law, could be waiting for us. Who knows what she would do when she found out I was now Jennette GIBSON!

We headed towards my parents' place to let them know we were back. The first thing I noticed was Olivia's red face. She had been crying. Nathan had his arms wrapped around her from behind. He must have told her about us.

Olivia glanced up as we walked through the door. I immediately ran over to her.

I threw my arms around her. "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you!"

She relaxed. "It's alright. I understand. I forgive you both."

Carl walked over at this point. I stood up and said, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Carl Gibson."

Olivia let out a LOUD girly shriek. "Oh my god! This is awesome!"

Carl wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "It sure is."

"You sap." I muttered. My mom suddenly burst out laughing and I heard my dad say, "Like mother like daughter."

I smiled. This was such a great day. That's when Nathan had something to say.

"I just wanted to stop our celebration for a second. I have something important to say. Olivia. I love you so much. I always have. Will y-you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee.

Olivia's mouth dropped open and I could see tears running down her face. She had barely nodded and put the ring on, when there was a sharp knock at the door. Nathan pulled Olivia against him in a protective way, and Carl did the same to me.

My dad slowly approached the door. He turned the knob and the door flew open.

On the other side, Carl's parents were there. Carly looked skeptically around the room. Gibby stood, simply wondering why everyone had congregated here.

They walked in and Carly quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Carl took this as an opportunity to talk to his father.

"Dad...I'd like you to meet someone." he said. His dad turned around. He smiled at me briefly, before saying, "Yes, Carl."

"I just wanted to introduce you to Jennette Gibson, my wife." he said and I held up my ring.

Gibby smiled widely and then engulfed us both in a hug. At this moment, Carly returned to the room.

"Well well, what's going on here?" she asked.

Carl turned to her, keeping me close at his side.

"Mom. I don't care what you think, or what your going to say. I just feel like my own mother should know that I've married the love of my life and there is nothing you can do to change that!" he said, raising his voice near the end.

Carly's all knowing face faltered.

"You...married her...?" she stuttered, completely caught off guard.

"Yes," Carl replied simply.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Carly suddenly began sobbing. Carl's dad quickly ran to comfort her.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. It must have been horrible, I remember what it was like for Sam and Freddie, and...oh my god! I've turned in to Mrs. Benson!" she sobbed harder into Carl's dad's chest.

Even after the terrible things she said, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. After all, she was Carl's mom and my parent's childhood friend. I stepped toward her and Carl looked at me, confused.

I slowly inched my way towards Carly and wrapped my arms around her while whispering, "Shh...it's okay. I forgive you."

She looked at me, unbelieving what I had just said. Then I pulled Carl into our hug, and we all stood there together, relieved that this crazy episode was coming to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Admit it! The best part of this was definitely, " and...oh my god! I've turned in to Mrs. Benson!", she sobbed harder into Carl's dad's chest." Haha, hope to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Review!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	12. 20 Years Old

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Just Like Mom and Dad! :( Sad, I know! But the epilogue will be up tomorrow (if I remember to post it)! Please Review! I love you peopl who review my stories! :)**

**Disclaimer: Are you freaking kidding me? I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

**

* * *

**

Just Like Mom and Dad

**Chapter 11: 20 Years Old**

I walked down the long aisle of the church for the second time in my life, still not as the bride, though.

Holding my arm was my husband, Carl, as we made our way towards Nathan, who looks like he's about to throw up his lunch.

Today was his and Olivia's wedding day. I knew they were going to be so happy together but honestly, I couldn't wait until this whole ceremony was over. My ankles were killing me! I tottered up the stairs, feeling like a whale, but, hey, when you're 8 and 1/2 months pregnant with a little boy, what can you do?

Yes, Carl and I are just 2 weeks away from officially being parents! Carl's mom and my mom were both ecstatic when they found out. Our dads both passed out. It's a good thing we had them sit on the couch before we told them.

Carl and I took our places as Best Man and Maid of Honor.

Olivia walked down the aisle, she looked absolutely stunning. We went through the whole ceremony, and as she and Nathan kissed I couldn't help but remember that 14 year old boy who was hopelessly in love with a girl who asked someone else to the dance. That sad look that had graced his features.

That boy was now long gone, as I stared at my little (kind of) brother, who was grinning from ear to ear, as he wrapped his arm around his newly pronounced wife.

We went to the reception and I began eating excessively, of course. Hey! Don't give that look! I'm the child of Sam Benson and I'm freaking pregnant! Those are legit excuses!

We were just finishing up our cake, (which was delicious, by the way...) when it happened.

My water broke.

While I stayed calm, Carl passed out on me! Olivia was jumping up and down excitedly. My dad's eyes went wide and he ran to get my mom from the bathroom. Carl's mom joined Olivia. I started having contractions.

"Um, hello? Baby coming here!", I yelled over my dramatic family members.

My mom came rushing out of the bathroom. She helped me into my parents' car and my dad dragged Carl's unconscious body into the backseat before we took off towards the hospital, everyone else close on our tail.

Carl regained consciousness. He held my hand as I had another contraction. We arrived at the hospital and they put me in a room. My parents filled out the paperwork while I pushed. Carl held my hand the whole time, but the doctors said there shouldn't be any permanent damage for the lack of blood circulation to it.

"It's a boy.", the nurse said with a smile. She wrapped him up and handed him to me.

I looked down at his tiny little wrinkly face. I couldn't believe he was actually Carl and I's child. I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Dylan James.", I whispered and Carl smiled at me. Well, Olivia's wedding will certainly never be forgotten.

Carl took Dylan from my arms, a huge smile permanently tattooed onto his face. I smiled up at them before exhaustedly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Update Day everyone! Review Please!**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


	13. 26 Years OldEpilogue

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is the Epilogue of Just Like Mom ans Dad. It's kind of short but I think it's cute. :) Please read and review! Oh and be sure to add me to author alert so you can get notified about all the new stories I've been posting! :)**

**Later A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry that I'm just now posting this! I thought I posted it last weekend, but appartently I forgot to!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter but Sam and Freddie! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Epilogue; 26 years old**

"Mommmmmmmyyyyyyy!" I heard my name out of the mouth of my 4 year old daughter, Mikayla. She came running into the room, Dylan chasing her.

"Dylan, stop chasing your sister." Carl said monotonously from beside me, not even looking up from his newspaper.

Dylan looked up at me with his bright blue eyes, trying hard to get me to forget the whole incident so he wouldn't get in trouble. Unfortunately, he had my eyes, so no such thing was happening. I put him the corner for time out.

Mikayla came and sat with me on the couch. She was a complete momma's girl. Especially with her eyes. She would get anything she wanted because she had Carl's eyes, which I was just a sucker for. She loved to go down the hall for playdates with her cousin Tyler and his friend Trevor. Tyler was Nathan and Olivia's son.

Today, I went to visit my parents' apartment, Dylan and Mikayla in tow. Carl was at work.

My dad wrapped them both in a rib crushing hug.

"How are you guys?" My mom asked them.

"Fine." Dylan said shortly.

"Great!" Mikayla shouted enthusiastically.

Even I was confused by her peppy-ness.

"Why are you so happy sweetheart?" I asked.

She smirked happily. "I'm in love." She said dreamily.

The silence that followed was interrupted by the sound of my dad's head smacking into the floor as he fainted.

My mom looked worried and pulled his head into her lap. "Frednub..?"

He woke up all the sudden. "I had the strangest dream..."

His eyes widened as he glanced around at our faces, realizing he hadn't been dreaming. He muttered, "Sammy...why did we reproduce?" before passing out again.

I refocused myself in the situation at hand and shot my mom a worried glance before addressing my 4 year old.

"Uh...who's the lucky guy?"

"...Trevor. His eyes are all green...and like...ahhh...," she said.

I sighed. Carl was going to be just as bad as my dad about this. I can't even handle this! She's 4! At least I was 7!

Why is this family so prone to secrets!

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, Everyone! Please Review and thank you to those who have in the past!**

**~coketree20**


End file.
